vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Mikaelson
Kronos (Ancient Greek: Κρόνος, Latin: Saturnus), known in current times as Kane, was a extremely powerful warlock and a former member of The Travellers who is the third Primordial Vampire in the world and was the best friend of Silas. Kronos is a distant ancestor of the Donovan Family and the progenitor of the Donovan Doppelgänger bloodline. He was the major antagonist of the third and fourth chapter of Season Four and the first chapter of Season Five. Personality |-|Warlock/Human= In Original Sin, through flashbacks Kronos is shown to be a relatively normal person. He was good friends with Qetsiyah and his brother, Silas. |-|Primordial Vampire= Kronos is continuously described as being charming, sadistic, careless, arrogant, intelligent, manipulative and devious, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Kronos is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Jeremy's arm and showed no remorse for it. Likewise, he did not care about mentally torturing Damon in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Kronos has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever and cunning when dealing with others. His arguments were able to get Damon to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Kronos is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize. ---- He later displayed some regret for his past misdeeds, asking Hayley where he could even begin to ask for forgiveness. With Hayley influencing him during "The River in Reverse", Kronos becomes more kind and compassionate. He proves that he is capable of love, nobility, loyalty, and selflessness. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Kronos, throughout his life. Silas Kronos was Silas' best friend. As warlocks, they were very close-best friends up until their become immortal. Before season five, they have not seen each other for over 2,000 years; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse due to different views of world. ---- Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Apparently Kronos also became immortal with his brother and Amara. Qetsiyah entombed him alive somewhere in eastern Europe and trapped for 1,100 years. ---- Amara Not much is known about their relationship but they may have being friends. ---- Kol Mikaelson Kol accidently set him free from his tomb and their quickly became friends. He even traveled with Kol for sometime before Kol was daggered by his half-brother, Klaus. ---- Other Relationships *Kronos and Klaus (Allies) *Kronos and Elijah (Friends/Former Frenemies) *Kronos and Rebekah (Frenemies) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Damon (Frenemies/Former Allies) *Kronos and Tyler (Former Enemies) *Kronos and Elena (Friends) *Kronos and Bonnie (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Matt (Good Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Katherine (Frenemies) *Kronos and Marcel (Frenemies) *Kronos and Hayley (Friends) *Kronos and Sophie (Frenemies) Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' - Kronos does not age, or succumb to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known vampires and even the original vampires, Kronos is truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. *'Super Strength' - Kronos is considerably much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Super Speed' - Kronos is much faster than vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Super Agility' - Kronos possess superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses' - Kronos has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans. *'Healing Factor' - As he has unconditional immortality, Kronos heal despite any level of damage on his bodies. He can snap his finger bones back into place after being broken, and has been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement as long as he get blood. *'Invulnerability' - Kronos can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Telepathy' - Kronos has the ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. He can also communicate mentally with other vampires from a distance. *'Lie Detection' - Kronos can sense if someone is lying or not. *'Mind Compulsion' - Kronos can compel both humans and vampires, even while they are on vervain and without eye contact. He is even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Advanced Immunity' - Kronos is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He is also immune to wood, sunlight, fire, vervain, werewolf bite and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have any affect on him, though unlikely as his body is indestructible. *'Emotional Control' - Kronos can control his own emotions, allowing him to switch off his humanity, making killing easier. *'Dream Manipulation' - Kronos can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Fangs' - Kronos can bring out his fangs, which he use to feed, with blood black eyes. *'Sire Bond' - Kronos can form a sire bond with a human he has turned with his blood. *'Eidetic Memory' - Kronos possess perfect recall and is unable to forget. His mind is often called "vaults" in which he stores all his information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. *'Telekinesis' - Kronos could control and manipulate the movement of objects through mental influence. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If the Cure was used on him he would lose his immortality and he would become a warlock again. *'Magic' - Qetsiyah was able to trap Kronos deep in an underground tomb somewhere in eastern Europe, and left him to desiccate for 1,100 years. *'Desiccation' - Without blood, Kronos would desiccate to the point of fossilization. *'Hunter's Curse' - Kronos was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, though he was able to overcome it in minutes. *'Doppelgängers' - Kronos' extremely powerful weakness. A witch could easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken his powers and abilities or inflict serious damage on him through the doppelgänger. Appearances Season 4 *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' (flashback) *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' }} Name *'Kronos' is masculine name of ancient Greek origin. *'Kane' is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Kane is "little battler". Anglicized form of Cathán, derived from "cath" meaning "battle". Trivia *Kronos was the second strongest character shown so far in the series, with Silas being the strongest. *Kronos was the first TVD character to appear on The Originals. He appears for a total of 4 episodes, 2 of which were flashbacks. Episode Absence Season Five *In Season 5, Kronos doesn't appear in 3 episodes: **''Dead Man on Campus'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Male Category:Primordial Category:Vampire Category:Immortal Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Undead Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernaturals